vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Damocles Destroyer
|-| MKI = |-| MKII = |-| MKIII = Mk II |Time (Research) = 3d 21h 56m 25s |Mineral Ore (Research) = 36,691,545 |Time (Craft) = ? |Mineral Ore (Craft) = ? |Cores = 5 Destroyer T5 |Ship Parts = 30 |Armaments = 2,560 Demon Corps Armaments }} |-| MKIV = Mk III |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = |Mineral Ore (Craft) = ? |Cores = 5 Destroyer T5 |Ship Parts = 90 |Armaments = 3,200 Demon Corps Armaments }} |-| MKV = Mk IV |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = ? |Mineral Ore (Craft) = ? |Cores = 5 Destroyer T5 |Ship Parts = 270 |Armaments = 4,000 Demon Corps Armaments }} General The Damocles destroyer is an event hull. It was available in the event Search and Destroy (Event). Like other Demon Corps Hulls, it is a very powerful and versatile ship in PVP combat. Having the same characteristics as the Lance destroyer, the Damocles destroyer's still has better specifications and has a weapon weight reduction bonus, unlike its rival. Strategy Like typical, Destroyers, are a very versatile ship especially the Damocles Destroyer particularly in PvP. They should engage enemy from maximum range and attempt to remain out of enemy firing ranges for as long as possible The Damocles destroyer is not very durable, but combined with an agility field or phased shifter Field, high damage dealing weapons with long range, they are incredibly deadly ships. The are formidable even as a basic Mark I, as many pilots often will run from your fleet as engaging them would usually result in defeat. Advantages: Combined with an agility field or phased shifter field, high damage dealing weapons with long range weapons, they are deadly even as Mark I. Many players often will run from your fleet during battles as engaging Damocles destroyers can result in swift death. Damocles destroyers are very powerful in base incursions, featuring plenty of mass for the heaviest weapons, armor and shields. The Damocles destroyer is the successor to the Lance Destroyer and superior in very minor extent compared to the ISC Variant Machete destroyer. It has high damamge, stats and superior in weight conservation. Like all other hulls, The Damocles destroyer must be upgraded to at least Mark IV+ for its maximum potential. Mark V Damocles Destroyers are far superior to Mark I Damocles Destroyers with reduced weapon weight, extra room for equipment and bonus damage to cruisers. At Mark V, the firepower as well as bonus damage grants it to annihilate cruisers terrifying quickly despite cruiser's bonus armor points and extra armor and shield slots. Like every tier four and above destroyer, they are also versatile. They are deadly to cruisers and effective against battleships, cutters, other destroyers and even frigates that haven't had significant upgrades through the crafting system. They can fight almost everything in PVP battles. Unlike Every destroyer seen so far the Damocles on Mark III-V has too much mass, as even equipping the heaviest weapons and equipment possible, they still have roughly 3,000 mass remaining vacant. This extraneous weight is a result of high weapons weight reductions and low number of slots for weapons, armor and utilities in general in comparison with other ship types. Destroyers having fewer armor slots and a higher concentration of mass focused on weapons, this results in a lower repair time then other hulls. Being part of the Demon corps faction, they are able to equip Demon corps exclusive equipment such as the armored thruster. A fleet of Mark V Damocles destroyers is considered a top level fleet, versatile in PVP battles and very effective in large clashes of strong alliances. Disadvantages: The Damocles destroyer are not very durable compared to other ship types. The Damocles Destroyer is superior in its class as a destroyer, but like all destroyers, they can be easily destroyed by high level, Mark IV+ frigates or the Python Cutter. These ships have bonus damage to destroyers or have high enough speed to negate the range advantage Destroyers have. They also are quite slow, they are not made for pursuing enemies this also hurts as the Damocles has lengthy and costly build times. Like other Demon Corps hulls, obtaining crafting resources for the Damocles destroyer is extremely difficult, supply run fleets dropping needed materials are difficult to defeat. Setup Common weapons are Archer Beams, Aurora rays, Echo rays and Impulse beams. Focused optics V or ionized optics III are essential weapon boosters on the Damocles destroyer. For basing common weapons are the Siege driver, Archer beam or the Arc missiles. Most players equip Metaphase III shields. However, if you can take advantage of recharging shields, they can be superior options. A variety of weapons can be used to destroy bases very effectively. As of now, base defences are under powered when it comes to defending themselves against fleets at high level fleets. Remember, upgrade Damocles destroyers to Mark V to be most effective in combat. Arc missiles are ideal for ravaging compact bases, their spread and splash damage can attack multiple combat modules at once. Impulse beams are extremely powerful, and can destroy the strongest Combat Modules in one or two shots. Impulse beams lack range and will place your Damocles destroyers in risky positions close to SICO missile turrets. Archer beams are also ideal, like Impulse beams but slightly less potent but more range when it comes to out ranging medium range turrets. Siege drivers feature most range, they can out range SICO missiles turrets and deliver damage in powerful blows. A downside is that Siege drivers are incredibly heavy and have slow projectile speeds. Players often equip Iridium magnets II if they can have enough mass. Trivia *The Damocles destroyer was thought to have four Weapon slots at Mk I but due to balancing it was changed to three. *The Damocles destroyer is the opposite of a Machete destroyer having less repair time and armor while dealing more damage *The Damocles destroyer is the second destroyer to have a modifier straight out of the factory, the first one being the Machete destroyer. *The Damocles destroyer's name is a reference to the Sword of Damocles, making it the third most consistently named hull category in the game, after the Cutters and Corvettes. *When the Damocles is about to enter weapon range, the front bay doors will open sideways, revealing a bright red weapons bay. Gallery P7yyva8fpx3z.jpeg|Damocles In Event Backround DamoclesHD(2).png|HD Render Of The Damocles Destroyer Damocles_1.png|Impulse beam equipped destroyers can destroy the most heavily armored bridges in several shots. Damocles_2.png|Mark V Damocles destroyers taking fire. Damocles_4.png|A fleet of Mark V Damocles destroyers Damocles_5.png|Damocles destroyers with Impulse beam are so deadly, they can ignore base turrets and destroy the bridge single handedly.. Damocles_6.png|Mark V Damocles destroyers in combat Damocles_8.png|Mark V Damocle destroyer Category:Vega Conflict Category:Hulls Category:Event Prizes Category:Demon Corps Category:Destroyers